The Chamber Again
by Anikki Kora
Summary: Harry is asked to go into the chamber of secrets by his teachers. please review and tell me how to meke it better. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS!


**1 I do not own harry potter**

**2 anyone on this site who claims otherwise is delusional it's called _fan_fiction for a reason**

**anyway I got this idea from a story I read, one of those 'read the books' ones and Snape says he wants to go into the chamber of secrets to get the basilisk parts and all the other teachers want to go to. This is when that happens;**

"Potter" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the throng of students in the great hall. She made her way over to the trio and Neville, who were making their way to the greenhouses for the first class of 6th year. Harry paused, as did Ron and Hermione, Neville glanced back but kept going, he didn't want to be late for his favorite class.

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, all three of you." McGonagall said, finally catching up. "He needs your help with something."

The trio glanced at each other, a little wary. They seemed to be having a silent conversation; McGonagall was impressed once again at how close the three of them were. Finally Harry, with one last glare at Ron who seemed to give in at that, nodded at McGonagall who led them to Dumbledore's office.

When the staircase stopped spinning, Hermione opened the door and they saw all of the heads of houses gathered around the headmaster's desk, Dumbledore was pacing in front of it. The heads looked slightly nervous, even Snape seemed to radiate anxiety, though his face gave nothing away. When he saw them, Dumbledore stopped pacing, he turned to them and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Snape.

"Potter, Do you remember what happened in the Chamber of secrets in your second year?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"How did you destroy the diary?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Like I told Dumbledore second year, I stabbed it with a basilisk fang. Why?" Harry was starting to get irritated, it felt like last year all over again, the heads and Dumbledore, and even Hermione, he noticed, had gone pale.

"Was the fang still _in_ the mouth of the basilisk when you used it?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"No, one came out. If someone doesn't tell me what the heck is going on here…" Harry threatened.

"It is impossible to just _take_ a fang out of the mouth of a basilisk." Snape explained, "Unless the creature has been dead for more than 3 years the only way is for it to be imbedded in something."

Harry had nothing to say, he had been planning on saying the sword had cut it out but apparently that wouldn't work.

"How did you get the fang?" asked Mcgonagall, speaking for the first time since entering the headmaster's office.

"I… ummm…"

"The truth Mr. Potter," warned Snape.

"I got stabbed with it. When I killed the thing it got me to," at all the stares and gasps he added, "But Fawkes was there, and I'm fine now, look." He mulled up his sleeve and showed them the tiniest mark on the inside of his elbow. Hermione grabbed his arm and ran her fingers over it, assured he was indeed not dead, she threw her arms around his neck. Over her shoulder, Harry met Ron's eyes and, seeing the jealousy in them, he mouthed, "she's like my sister, don't worry." Ron relaxed a bit, and Harry prayed those to would get together soon so all this awkwardness would turn into a new kind of awkwardness that at least he wasn't a part of.

Meanwhile, all the heads had gotten over their shock, Professor Flitwick was the first, being a Ravenclaw he knew the past was in the past, Harry was fine. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the, still getting hugged, Harry. Then he said, "That wasn't our reason for bringing you here however. We were wondering if you could take us down there. I thought, since Slytherin was a parseltongue we needed you to open the various doors."

"I… I guess." Harry said. He really didn't want to ever go back down there. The chamber held too many bad memories, Ginny almost dying, getting stabbed with the fang, Riddle, but it was obviously important to the teachers.

"Good." said Dumbledore, finally sitting. "Fawkes will meet all of you by moaning myrtles bathroom in an hour.

"The entrance is in a bathroom?" Two of the three heads who didn't know the location were astounded.

Snape said, "It was only converted to a bathroom after Salazar left the school, it used to be his study. Godric Gryffindor thought it was the ultimate insult."

"In one hour then," said Dumbledore. "I won't be accompanying you, I have a meeting with the ministry." Ignoring the indignant "Why"'s coming from the teachers, he showed all of them out and closed the door to his office. All seven of them stood silently for a moment, and left for their various rooms.

After about five steps Harry thought of something and turned around, shouting after the teachers; "Wear old robes they're going to get filthy." None of the teachers acknowledged his shout but it was their own fault if they wore good robes.

Nearly an hour later all of them had gathered in front of the bathroom. The trio were in muggle dress and Harry had the maraurders map with him. Before he died, Sirius had told him the only way to get a new place on the map would be to go there with it. Harry had been trying to get up the courage all 5th year. When they arrived they saw all four teachers and Fawkes on Professor McGonagall's arm. With out a word, Harry lead them to the sink that never worked. He stooped and ran his fingers along the tap until he found the snake. Once he had located it, he hissed a few words. The teachers and Hermione, who had not been conscious the last time Harry made the sink move, liked on in wonder as the plumbing rearranged itself to make a gigantic hole in the floor. During the commotion, (it was much louder when Lockhart wasn't there to drown it out with nervous laughter) Moaning Myrtle came out of her toilet and watched, as fascinated as she was the last time.

"If you die down there Harry, you are welcome to share my toilet!" she said happily, and her cheeks turned silver and she faded through the door of the first stall behind her, they could still hear her giggle as Harry turned back to the pipes.

"It's a long drop but you'll be fine, I'll go first." He said, not looking at them.

"Potter, no." Snape said. "Let a teacher go first." Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Snape, then at each other and started laughing. With out another word, Harry grabbed a pipe that crossed the hole length wise, swung his body over the entrance and dropped. Ron followed with Hermione close behind, all before the teachers could react. McGonagall looked at her fellow teachers and followed suit. The last to go through was Flitwick.

The pipe was long and slippery. All the teachers screamed on the way down through twists and turns and unknown things hitting them. Snape and McGonagall tried to keep silent but the stress was too much and they yelled and screamed as loudly as their co-workers. Flitwick found time to wonder how the students kept silent through the entire ordeal. (Harry, not wanting Snape to hear him scream, had cast a _Muffliato_ spell on the pipe while Moaning Myrtle distracted the teachers.)

One after another, the teachers shot out of the other end of the pipe and landed in a crumpled heap. Once they were all up, Harry motioned for them to follow him and to keep quiet. They walked for about a minute and a half before funning into the wall created by Lockhart's ill-fated memory charm four years previous

"Can you clear this?" Harry whispered to Hermione. Snape almost cut in with the "_We _are the teachers Potter, I am sure we can come up with something." spiel, when Hermione whispered something unintelligible and the rocks fitted themselves back into the ceiling. When the dust settled, the trio lit their wands, prompting the teachers to do the same. With all the light, the great snakeskin was a fluorescent green. As one the heads stepped back.

"_That_ isn't the basilisk." Ron whispered. "that," he stepped over and around it. "Is it's shed skin."

"The thing I fought was a _tad_ bit bigger." Harry said, obviously trying to lighten the mood, but, it just made the teachers tenser. Cautiously all four adults stepped forward. Silently they trekked to the second door and once again Harry hissed the door open, a putrid smell waffed out at them. Professor Flitwick cast bubblehead charms on them all and they walked through it and into the main chamber.


End file.
